


Moonlight Illuminate

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Hiura transfers to Hakuren Jr High, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: After a bad fight with Asuto and the members of Inakuni Soccer team, Hiura accepts Hakuren Jr High's offer to transfer there. However, Asuto and the others didn't know where he transferred to, how will they mend things between them? Will their friendship be still repaired or be severed permanently?





	1. Chapter 1

Hiura worriedly looked at Mansaku and Asuto.

The two had been avoiding him like plaque since he came back from being absent for a while.

He had missed three days of classes due to taking care of his grandmother who came down with a cold.

And when he came back, this wasn't what he was expecting.

A cold shoulder not only from his best friends but the whole team.

He had tried asking what happened, tried recalling if he had done or said anything that could've insulted someone from the team.

But nothing comes into his mind.

His deep trail of thoughts was broken when the bell rang, telling the students it was time for lunch.

As the students stood up to leave the classroom and go to the cafeteria, Hiura wasted no time and approached Asuto and Mansaku.

"Asuto? Mansaku?" Hiura said as the two looked at him "Um... Do you want to eat lunch at the rooftop?"

"Sorry. But we planned to eat with the rest of the team. That doesn't include you." Mansaku said before turning their backs on Hiura

"Wait! What did I even do to make you guys so angry?" Hiura asked

"Stop pretending that you don't know, Hiura." Asuto said before leaving with Mansaku.

"I don't really know..." Hiura said softly, eyes staring sadly at the door where the two disappeared.

He gently set his lunch on the table before taking out his phone and typed something. It didn't even last 10 seconds when he got a reply.

Walking out of the room, he didn't realize that the whole interaction was being watched by someone and had decided to follow the poor blue haired boy.

The person hid himself by the other side of the door on the rooftop, not really wanting to eavesdrop but wanted to prove something.

_"Shirou-nii? Its rare for you to answer texts during school hours. Usually it'll be Atsuya-nii."_

_"No... I'm fine... Its just... I don't know what's happening to my friends... They're avoiding me and I don't know why..."_

_"Yes I tried asking. All they said is 'not to pretend on not knowing what I did'. I don't even know what they're talking about... I don't even know if I'll attend soccer practice... The whole team hates me..."_

_"It just hurts Shirou-nii... It really does..."_

The person's eyes widened when he heard Hiura starting to sob while talking to someone on the phone.

_"I don't want to return to class. I'd just stay at the clinic and come back for cleaning duty. Yeah. I just have a headache. Tell Atsuya-nii not to panic when I don't text so soon."_

And with that the call ended.

The person then left before Hiura could go leave the school's rooftop.

So he wasn't lying...

* * *

"Captain..." Asuto said softly as he looked at his bento.

"What is it Asuto?" Michinari said.

"I still don't want to believe it was Hiura who did it." Asuto said.

"Hah?! Asuto, look at the note, its his handwriting! He even signed his name on it!" Goujin said as he placed the note in front of Asuto

Looking at the note, Asuto read the words written on it.

_'Dear Headmaster,_

_I really think the Inakuni Soccer Team should disband before we become a disgrace to the school. With soccer being known to all schools, our current soccer team would be considered a trash to all the teams out there._

_I am just looking after our school's pride and reputation._

_Hiura Kirina'_

"That's exactly how he writes letters and his handwriting to the fullest detail, Asuto." Mansaku said coldly before taking a bite from his tamagoyaki.

Asuto placed his bento down. "His betrayal is making me lose my appetite. And I thought he was our friend... My best friend even."

"Same here." Mansaku said before covering his lunchbox.

"We'd be going back to our classroom." Mansaku and Asuto said before leaving the group

They looked at each other when they saw that Hiura wasn't in the room but his untouched lunch was.

"Wonder where he went." Asuto said, concern was hinted in his voice.

"Stop caring about him." Mansaku sighed before taking out his books for the next class.

However, they both kept on looking at Hiura's desk and at the door when Hiura didn't return after lunch break.

* * *

Hiura hated the fact that the soccer field was at the school's entrance, so that means he will see them when he's going to leave.

Looking at the team sadly, he made his way to the gates and before he was stopped by the headmaster's secretary.

"Hiura Kirina-kun! The headmaster is asking to see you!" She said and that gained the attention of the Inakuni soccer team.

Watching as Hiura leave with the secretary, the Inakuni soccer team looked in disbelief.

Michinari frowned. "I can't believe it... It really was him..."

"He didn't attend practice and now he's being called by him? It connects everything." Goujin said angrily

"Hiura... Why...?" Asuto said softly in disbelief.

* * *

Hiura nervously looked at the headmaster who smiled kindly at him.

"You are most certainly not in trouble." The headmaster chuckled.

"Then why have you called me?" Hiura asked politely

"I have received a letter from Hakuren Jr High 3 days ago. I've been asking to see you but was told that you were absent and taking care of your grandmother." The headmaster said

"Yeah. She had a cold and I was the only one there to take care of her. What about Hakuren?" Hiura asked.

"The letter states that they are asking if you want to transfer to study there. However, if you're going to accept, you're supposed to leave by tomorrow. Since you'd be fixing your stuff to your own dorm room and get to know the school premises by the weekend. Travel time is a bit tricky there for their somehow unpredictable weather." The headmaster said. "In fact, the soccer reinforcement student is here to stay until tomorrow afternoon until you make up your mind."

A pink haired boy smiled lightly at him and nodded. "Someoka Ryuugo. But call me Someoka."

"But why me? I mean... There are much more better players than me here in Inakuni." Hiura asked him

"Our headmaster got interested in the way you play soccer when you visited last year. He had been trying to find any information about you to ask you to transfer since then. Well, that was according to the soccer team when I asked." Someoka said.

Hiura sighed. "Is it okay if I think l about it til later night? I promise I'd give you my answer by 9 PM tonight."

"Alright." Someoka said before patting his head. "You look tense. Try calming down a bit."

Hiura smiled before leaving the room only to see Michinari and Asuto in front of the door.

He looked down, not wanting to see the angry look on their faces.

* * *

Hiura was at the park's bench, deep in thought about what he was just told about Hakuren.

He wasn't expecting this at all. And to top it all off, he wasn't expecting to find out they had been looking for him for almost a year now.

But why? He's just a soccer player whose skills are way below average. Why would they be interested in him?

"Are you happy now?" An angry voice broke him from his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw that it was Asuto.

"Happy about what?" Hiura asked.

"That our team is disbanding!" Michinari said angrily

His eyes widened. "What? No! Why would I be?"

"We saw the letter Hiura. And now you talked to the headmaster. You asked for our trash of a team to be disbanded so we won't put our school to shame." Mansaku said.

Hiura looked confused. "What are you talking about?!"

Asuto threw the crumpled paper to Hiura who opened and read it.

"I didn't write this!" Hiura said angrily

"Oh yeah? Its your handwriting!" Okuiri said.

"I'm telling the truth!" Hiura said before Michinari shook his head.

"I don't have time for this. Let's go," he told everyone

Asuto took a trashcan before throwing it at Hiura's feet. "You're the biggest trash and you belong there." He said before leaving along with the rest of the team.

Hiura felt like his world slowly shattered at what Asuto had said.

His best friend... His very own best friend... Had called him a trash. Even going as far as throwing a trashcan at him.

His fists gently loosened up and the angry look on his face disappeared. Just a blank, cold gaze.

"Well then... Consider me as whatever you like. But it seems like you never really knew who I was." Hiura said icily, gaining the attention of his teammates, before kicking the trashcan away from him "I would never say things about you guys and even call our... No... Your team... a disgrace and trash. Well. Thank you for the times we've spent together. It was nice knowing you." Hiura said as he took his bag and walked away.

Even he himself was surprised. He expected that he would cry, but he just felt empty. He feels really sad and betrayed.

He was barely out of earshot from the team when his phone rang. Looking at it, he recognized that it was the number Someoka gave him this afternoon.

"Someoka-san? Yes. I accept the offer. Eh? Sure. I'd be telling grandmother you'd be coming over." Hiura said as he walked away from the team, still clutching the letter that 'he' made. "Yes, I have the documents given by the headmaster earlier in my bag. I'd see you later." Hiura said before keeping his phone, not once sparing a glance at his former friends.

This made the others confused.

Who was Hiura talking to? What offer was he accepting? What documents was given to him by their school's headmaster?

"Hiura-" Asuto said but was cut off by the blue haired boy.

"Sorry. I have more important matters to attend to rather than explaining myself to people who wouldn't believe to anything I say." He said, still walking away from them.

Somehow, every Inakuni soccer member had this feeling that they should reach out before its too late. But none of them moved. None of them said anything. And soon, Hiura was out of their sight.

* * *

Someoka came over an hour after Hiura got home.

He had explained everything to Hiura's grandmother during dinner about the transferring of schools, the reason and everything and Hiura was surprised that she agreed in a heartbeat.

"Well. Kiichan. Its still a bit early. Why not buy something warm to wear when you get there? Its very cold in Hokkaido." His grandmother said to him.

"I'm perfectly fine with my clothes I used last year. I can easily pack it up and won't have to bring much. I'll just buy clothes there." Hiura grinned.

His grandmother only nodded and stood up. "I'd do the dishes tonight, Kiichan. Its just plates. You pack up for your trip tomorrow."

Hiura looked unsure but nodded before standing up and placed all the plates on the sink before inviting Someoka to his room.

"You've been awfully quiet and look down about something. What's up?" Someoka said as he sat on the floor.

Hiura just looked down "nothing... Really..." He said softly "Guess just a bit sad because of leaving?"

"You remind me of someone who can be as equally emotional as you are. That isn't the reason and I can read it in your eyes. I'm going to be your teammate soon. You can tell me everything that's bothering you." Someoka smiled.

"Teammate..." Hiura said softly before taking out the letter that Asuto threw at him. Giving it to Someoka, Hiura explained the events that had taken place at school and at the park today. "They won't believe me about not writing that..."

Someoka looked at him "its true that this somehow looks like your handwriting." He said as he looked at the letter and Hiura's notes. "But... I believe what you say. The first thing you said earlier after finding out about Hakuren is about your teammates being better than you. If you didn't care about them, you wouldn't even know about their strengths compared to yours. I'm glad you chose to accept Hakuren's offer. It might be a good way for you to start over."

Hiura looked at him before nodding.

Someoka smiled a bit and patted his head before a buzzing was heard from his bag.

"I wonder who is it this time. I swear I'd smack Endou if he asks about something stupid again." He grumbled as he took it out before his frown turned into a smile and answered the phone.

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING MY TEXTS AND CALLS YOU SHAVED PINK HAIRED BASTARD?!" A familiar voice said angrily

"Hello to you too, Atsuya. I've been busy all day. Can you stop calling me that too?" Someoka sighed.

"Well? How did it go?" Atsuya asked.

Someoka didn't answer and just handed the phone to Hiura "Atsuya-nii?"

"KIICHAN!! SO THAT MEANS YOU ACCEPTED THE OFFER?!" Atsuya screamed on the phone and Hiura chuckled

"Yeah. Someoka-san is helping me pack up. We'd be leaving by 5 in the morning." Hiura smiled as he heard Atsuya rambling to his brother about Hiura accepting the offer before returning the phone to Someoka. "OI! I BETTER GO! PINK HAIRED BASTARD, DON'T DO PERVERTED THINGS OR MY NEXT TITLE WOULD BE 'DRAGON KILLER'!"

"I'm not even- OI!" Someoka shouted as Atsuya hanged up, not even giving him a chance to talk.

Hiura only chuckled before taking out a spare futon. "Why not stay for the night? That way you don't have to pay for the rent tonight."

"You sure?" Someoka asked "I might be intruding."

Hiura shook his head. "Its my way of thank you for helping me pack and going through this trouble without even knowing if I'd accept or not."

"Alright. After we pack, we'd go to the hotel I'm in and check out. Then you can buy some snacks for tomorrow's trip." Someoka said and Hiura nodded.

* * *

Hiura was waving to his grandmother as the ship had started to sail.

He felt sad that he wasn't going to see her for a while, but hid that loneliness and sadness to not worry her further.

He would be strong for her and always call her. Just as he promised.

His eyes strayed at Inakuni Jr High, before he painfully diverted his eyes from it.

He would start a new life. Away from them.

"Stop looking so sad." Someoka said as he looked at the scenery in front of them. "You'd be with a team who would love you more than they did. And trust me, its not easy to break Hakuren's soccer team with a small problem like that."

Hiura tightened his hold on his wallet where he kept the letter before smiling at the older male and nodded.

* * *

The whole team had been watching the students trickle in the auditorium, waiting for a certain blue haired boy to arrive.

They had talked about talking to him about the matter once again without any insults and have a proper discussion about it.

But the general assembly has started and there was still no sign of the blue haired boy.

"Do you think Hiura is skipping school to avoid us?" Asuto whispered to Mansaku

"I don't know but probably." Mansaku sighed.

"Well. It'll be just a short announcement. To the student who is writing letters addressed to me stating the disbandment of clubs and signing under a name of a member of that club, even going as far in copying their handwriting, you'd be facing sanctions for it. This school does not tolerate such acts." The headmaster said, clearly upset about the situation. "I had received the letters from the basketball club, tennis club, drama club, and the volleyball club. I hope you will stop such acts before we find out who you are. Dismissed."

Asuto looked at Mansaku in alarm before they all looked at each other.

They knew about one thing...

...they had messed things up badly with Hiura.

"He's not here?" Michinari asked as they approached Asuto and Mansaku who shook their heads.

"Maybe he's at the classroom." Asuto said hopefully.

"We need to find him and apologize. If he's not going to school today let's go to his place after class." Michinari said. "Oh god... What have we done?"

* * *

Much to Asuto and Mansaku's disappointment, Hiura's desk was empty when they got to the room.

"So he didn't really plan to go to school today." Asuto said sadly.

"Not after what happened last night." Mansaku sighed.

"I feel so horrible telling that to him... I need to apologize Mansaku. I really do." Asuto whined.

"Alright class. I have an announcement to make." Their teacher said as she clapped her hands to gain their attention and settle them down.

Once she saw that everyone was back to their places and are paying attention, she gave Mansaku and Asuto a sad look before sighing. "Starting today, Hiura Kirina would no longer be attending Inakuni Jr High."

This earned a lot of shocked looks, mumbles and gasps from the students.

But to Asuto and Mansaku, it felt like time had stopped completely. Like their worlds had turned upside down. This was just a very cruel joke, right?

"The good side of this is he was scouted by a school to study there. Earlier this week, the school had sent a letter asking Hiura-kun to transfer. But due to him being absent, they only managed to discuss it yesterday. He accepted the offer and had left this morning by boat on the way to Tokyo. But the school he is attending to isn't in Tokyo. He still has to travel after getting there." The teacher explained.

"Sensei, what school was it?" A student asked.

"I'm sorry, but Hiura-kun has asked the headmaster and his grandmother not to tell where he had transferred. It may be an odd request, but its still considered a personal matter so we respect that." The teacher said.

"Nee, Asuto. You're his best friend!" Another student said. "Do you know where?"

"We didn't even know he was going to leave." Asuto said softly before looking up as the teacher gave a letter addressed to the team.

"He asked me to give it to you. Go ahead. Your team are excused from your classes today. It must've been a shock to hear about it. But I'm sure Hiura-kun has a reason in not telling you." The teacher smiled softly at him.

Asuto gently look the letter, bowed at the teacher and both him and Mansaku left. And they met up with the others at the school grounds.

"Asuto? Mansaku? Our teachers said that the soccer team are excused from classes for the rest of the day and said to talk to you two. Do you know why?" Michinari asked and noticed the sad look on the two's face.

"Hiura... Transferred." Mansaku said softly and heard gasped of shocked from the team

"Transferred? Where?" Norika asked "We should go to his house and talk to him before its really too late!"

"It is too late! Hiura left to Tokyo this morning!" Asuto teared up. "When the headmaster asked to see him yesterday... It was to talk about a school offering him to transfer there! So that's what Hiura meant with accepting the offer last night..."

"But our teacher said that he's still going to travel after going to Tokyo, so that means his school isn't in Tokyo itself but somewhere else." Mansaku sighed

"Did they tell you where?" Okuiri asked

Asuto shook his head "Hiura asked the school and his grandmother not to tell. But he did leave us this letter." He said before opening it.

And they were surprised to only find a piece of paper in it.

_'Dear everyone,_

_Goodbye.'_

Asuto checked the envelope once again to check if there were any other papers.

There were none.

"He's really mad at us for him to only write that..." Norika said softly.

Goujin growled before taking out his phone and dialed Hiura's number.

"Goujin-senpai? What are you doing?" Asuto asked

"Itsn't it obvious? I'm calling him!" Goujin said angrily before his attention was diverted as the call was answered "Hello? Hiura?"

Their eyes widened at that. Hiura actually answered his phone?

"Urgh... Who's this?" A deep voice said and it was obvious the person just woke up.

"Eh? Who are you? Why do you have Hiura's phone?" Goujin countered

"Hiura is asleep and I would appreciate it if you let him do so." The voice said before cutting the call.

"What? HEY!!" Goujin screamed at the phone despite knowing the other won't hear him.

"Is this the last time we'd ever see him?" Asuto said softly

"He was crying at the rooftop yesterday." Someone said and they looked

They saw a small, chubby boy with sharp eyes glaring at them.

"He was talking to someone about the situation. He really didn't have a clue about what you were accusing him off. And after what happened at the park, I won't be surprised if he hates you." The boy said

"And who the hell are you? Why are you butting in our business?" Goujin asked

"Kozoumaru Sasuke. I'm a classmate of Hiura, Mansaku and Asuto." Kozoumaru said "And I was just making sure Hiura won't do anything stupid."

Asuto looked down "how long will we have to wait til we can contact Hiura?"

"It'll take a long time for travelling. The boat to Tokyo is about 6 to 7 hours alone." Kozoumaru sighed "But I doubt he'd even answer any of your texts or calls. I won't be surprised if he changes his number."

* * *

_**Sneak peak for chapter 2:** _

Atsuya looked at the shivering blue haired boy who was now wrapped in Someoka's coat, amused.

Taking off his scarf, he gently wrapped it around Hiura's neck. "You can have it. I'll just buy a new one."

Someoka blinked in shock.

Atsuya being gentle to someone other than his twin?

Something must be up.


	2. 2.1

Someoka knew there was something off about Hiura the moment they landed on Tokyo.

His eyes were lacking the warmth that the purple orbs held.

And that was when it hit Someoka. It must've been Hiura's way to protect himself emotionally after what happened between him and his former teammates.

"How are we going to Hakuren?" Hiura asked, and Someoka noted that even his voice was emotionless. Even his face is void of any emotions.

He honestly expected that the smaller boy would be excited in looking around.

"Ah... About that. I lied about having to leave early to fix everything as soon as possible. Everything has been fixed the moment you agreed. Atsuya and Fubuki both agreed to help. There isn't any paperwork for you to do for the completion of enrollment. You'd just have your ID taken and that's it." Someoka smiled a bit "We'd stay in Tokyo for a week. There are some people that we have to meet and you'd be training for your hissatsu."

Hiura gave him a confused look.

"I contacted Raimon's current coach and he agreed to train you for two days. He said they'd be expecting some transferees by the third day so he'd be busy after that." Someoka said before huffing and grinned when he saw a few familiar faces. "Yo, Kidou. Kazemaru. Endou. Gouenji."

"Hey." Kazemaru greeted back as Kidou and Gouenji smiled

"SOMEOKA~!" Endou shouted happily

"Ah. I see you've brought your bodyguard Kidou." Someoka teased and the gray, messy long haired boy 'tsked'

"Well, he's in his room the whole day yesterday. I asked if he wanted to accompany me today." Kidou said as Haizaki muttered things under his breath.

"Oh! Are you the guy who Someoka picked up from... What was it again?" Endou asked, turning to Kazemaru.

"Inakunijima." Kazemaru sighed before looking at Hiura.

"Yeah. I'm Hiura Kirina from..." Hiura paused as his eyes narrowed "Inakuni Jr High."

"Getting scouted by Hakuren... You must be a great player!" Endou said excitedly

"Ah... No. I still need a lot of training." Hiura smiled a bit, Endou's smile was infectious.

Just like how Asuto does-

Asuto...

Remembering Asuto made the smile disappear the moment it even appeared.

"Just keep training and next thing you know, you'd be even more better! Besides, Someoka is here with you! He'd show you Raimon's spirit!" Endou said

"Raimon's spirit?" Hiura asked curiously

"Just keep on moving forward no matter how many times you fall! Your friends would be always there to support you!" Endou said

Friends...

Hiura only looked away "I don't need friends."

Endou, Kidou, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Haizaki looked surprised before looking at Someoka.

He gave them a sign that he'd tell them later before grinning to break the tension. "I'm a bit hungry from traveling so long."

"We're actually planning to go to a cafe after picking you and Hakuren's new member up." Kidou smiled "Hiura? What would you like to order when we get there? It'll be my treat today."

Hiura blinked before tilting his head a bit "anything as long as its blueberry flavored?"

Kidou smiled and the group slowly went to the cafe.

* * *

  
"So? What happened to him? He's not like what you told us last night." Kidou said

"You said that he's kind and likes to smile a lot." Kazemaru said before looking at Haizaki and Hiura from the other table away from them.

They pretended that they'll have a Raimon Soccer Reinforcement Meeting and needed some time alone for a while. So Hiura and Haizaki moved to another table.

Hiura was just eating his blueberry cheesecake and glancing at his phone occationally.

"He is. Or was." Someoka sighed

"Was?" Gouenji asked, confused at what Someoka meant.

"Something happened between him and his friends last night." Someoka said before telling them about the incident last night. "Then when he woke up at the boat a while ago, he's a completely different person."

"He must be trying to protect himself from the pain they caused. What a shallow reason to fight actually. And if they call themselves his friends, they should've known him better." Kidou sighed.

"So that's why he said he didn't need friends..." Endou said.

* * *

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Haizaki asked as he stared at the vibrating phone on the table. He could see the name 'Asuto' on it.

"Don't want to." Hiura said softly. "The only reason I won't turn off my phone is because my grandma might call me soon."

"You know. For someone who has a pretty face, it sure is wasted for being unemotional all the time." Haizaki said as he folded his arms.

"Me? Pretty? I'm not a girl." Hiura glared a bit.

"But you look like one." Haizaki said, smirking teasingly "So, what position do you play?"

"Midfielder. I heard that you're a forward." Hiura said and raised his eyebrows at Haizaki. "Someoka-san talked about you guys."

"Ahhh did he?" Haizaki said. "Any hissatsus?"

Hiura shook his head. "I would be getting training this week to be able to master one though. Hopefully."

"Then how come you were scouted by Hakuren?!" Haizaki asked before he realized what he said "I'm sorry if it came out rudely."

"Don't worry about it. Because I'm wondering about that myself as well. You see, I'm not much of a strong player as my former teammates were." Hiura said before looking outside the window of the cafe, just watching the scene in front of him "Unlike them, I'm more useless on the field. Or as they called me, a 'trash'."

"They what...?" Haizaki asked

"They didn't call me a trash kind of player. They called me that for something else." Hiura chuckled but Haizaki heard the hint of anger and sadness in his voice. "Don't say anything else. You won't change my mind on how I see things anymore. I don't need friends. I don't need anyone to support me. People are just there because they need something from me."

"You're wrong..." Haizaki said softly to which Hiura looked at him curiously "These people here made me realize that somehow, I do need friends. I have reasons to be angry and distant just like you, but if you're going to let that darkness consume you entirely, you would lose sight of the person who you really are."

Hiura's eyes widened before he frowned "That'll be better then. I'd lose sight of the weak person that I am currently."

"I'm telling you, you're not weak. You just don't have the enough experience yet." Haizaki said. "You're staying here for a week right? I'd ask Someoka-san if you two can stay until the match between Seishou and Raimon. I want you to watch the game. And not from the audience. Watch it from the benches. I'd ask if you can stay there. I'd show you Hiura. You still can get stronger. Its okay to be weak right now. Its okay to be yourself."

"You know nothing Haizaki. But since you offered that, I'd kindly take it. I've always wanted to watch a match from the view from there." Hiura smiled a bit.

* * *

  
**-Match Between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou-**

"Haizaki Ryouhei has been looking at the entrance of the field quite a lot of times." Asuto said as he stared at the opposing team.

"Maybe he's waiting for someone?" Mansaku said

"Ah! Someoka!" Max and Handa said as they ran towards the pink haired striker who just arrived with someone wearing a cap, hiding most of his face.

Someoka? 

Why did the name sounded familiar to them?

"So you two are in charge of Raimon?" Someoka asked, chuckling.

"For now. We haven't chosen a school yet." Handa grinned. "Besides, they're short on a player." He gestured to Inakuni Raimon. "And they seem to be interesting. So, Max and I might stay for a while."

"Is this the boy that was scouted by Hakuren?" Max asked before smiling at him "Hey! I'm Matsuno Kuusuke. But you can call me Max. And he's Handa shinichi. We're teammates of Someoka during Raimon days!"

Hiura lifted his head and stared at the two, and they felt some kind of chill run down their spine as they stared at the purple orbs.

It was like touching ice. Cold. 

Very cold.

"Um... Hi." Hiura greeted before excusing himself and went to Haizaki.

"Not very sociable huh?" Handa said.

Someoka could only shake his head as his answer.

Asuto watched the boy with a cap slowly walked towards Haizaki who patted his head.

They talked for a while before the game was announced that It'll be starting.

As the game progressed, Asuto kept looking at the cap-wearing boy on Seishou's bench.

He somehow felt that he was familiar. But can't pinpoint who.

"You see that?" Haizaki suddenly said, talking to the boy. "You just need power and experience. And you'd defeat anyone in your way."

Asuto and the others looked at the person who Haizaki was talking to, who barely tilted his head upwards for them to see who it was.

As the whistle signaling that the first half ended, Haizaki went straight to the boy.

"They managed to take a point from you." Hiura said

"And that won't happen again in this match. Only three of them are hissatsu users. It isn't enough to defeat us." Haizaki said. "Anyway, are you having fun watching the match from here."

"I'm having fun watching the match for a lot of reasons, Haizaki. And that reason is only a part of it." Hiura said, looking at the scoreboard.

"You're odd. Just like Kidou. Why am I a magnet of odd people?" Haizaki sighed.

"Who knows." Hiura said chuckled.

Haizaki glared playfully before taking off Hiura's hat. "You're hiding your pretty face again, its annoying."

Ice cold purple eyes met blood-thirsty red ones.

And both smiled a bit.

  
Everyone (except Max and Handa) stared in shock as they realized who the boy was as Haizaki took off the cap.

The familiar baby blue colored hair and the bright purple eyes...

"H-Hiura..." Michinari said softly, too shocked to even move right now.

"But something's off about him. His aura. Its completely different." Norika said.

"His eyes. They lack warmth." Okuiri noted. "They're not the caring ones that we know of."

"Hiura!" Asuto shouted as he took a few steps towards his childhood friend.

Hiura looked at him before looking at the rest of Inakuni Raimon, and they shivered as they felt a very cold breeze pass by.

Like everything around them was made of ice.

But what scared them was how Hiura looked at them.

It was cold, filled with anger and hatred.

It was like looking at a completely different person.

The traces of the old Hiura, the Hiura that they knew, was completely gone.

"Hiura..." Asuto said again, trying to reach out to him.

"Are you sure this is the time for you to keep on repeating my name, Inamori-san?" Hiura asked smirking darkly, looking at Asuto without any hint of care in his voice. Even though he knew why they were trying to reach out to him.

He won't let them hurt him again.

Right now, it will be them who would suffer.

"Inamori...san...?" Everyone from Inakuni said, not expecting Hiura to address Asuto by his surname.

Hiura had completely changed.

"Ah. I'm sorry, there isn't any trashcans nearby for you to dispose the trash in front of you this time." Hiura said coldly before turning his back on them.

He was already way far from their reach.

And they didn't know if they can ever reach out to him again.


	3. 2.2

"Ah. If it isn't Hiura-kun." Coach Zhao said as he stood up, looking at the the blue haired boy who took his cap from Haizaki and put it on again, hiding half of his face with it and Haizaki started to complain about it.

"You know him, coach?" Asuto asked, the whole Inakuni Raimon turning to him.

"Yes. He's my student for two days before you arrived. I believe he already mastered his hissatsu." Coach Zhao said.

"Hiura is already a hissatsu user?" Mansaku asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We helped in training him. Though that's the first time I saw him talk that much. How did you know him?" Max asked.

"He was our teammate back in Inakuni..." Asuto trailed off.

"Eh... Is that so?" Max said, interested in what was happening.

"But why does he seem to hate you?" Handa asked no one in particular.

"Its a long story. We can tell you everything later." Michinari said, eyes still glued on Hiura.

"He seems like good friends with Haizaki." Mansaku said, frowning.

"Tsk. He seems like a bad influence on Hiura." Goujin said.

Asuto was still too shaken up at the fact that his former best friend was near him, just a few steps away, yet he felt so far away.

"Hiura has a really deep grudge against us... Against me..." Asuto told Mansaku, looking down at the ground

"We all had something to do with it, Asuto. And supposed to be us who should try to repair things with him." Mansaku said.

"Will he ever accept our apology?" Asuto asked.

"I don't know, Asuto. I don't know. But with the way Hiura acted a while ago... I don't know how slim our chances are." Mansaku said softly

* * *

he game ended just like how everyone predicted it, with Raimon losing horribly to Seishou.

Inakuni Raimon was still at the field when Seishou started to leave one by one.

"You doing anything tonight?" Haizaki asked Hiura

"I was planning to roam around. Before we leave for Hakuren tomorrow." Hiura said.

Haizaki smirked a bit, knowing he was going to be heard by Raimon at what he was going to say next. "I wish you'd just transfer to Seishou."

This earned their attention and they all looked at Hiura and Haizaki.

The two started to make their way to the locker rooms, and before they could leave the field, Hiura gave them the harshest and the coldest glare before looking away.

"Hiura!!" Asuto said as he ran after him.

Both Haizaki and Hiura turned to him.

"Do you need anything, Inamori-san?" Hiura asked, the unemotional look on his face was back.

Mansaku and Asuto didn't like it. There was always supposed to be a smile, no matter how soft they were, there was always a smile on Hiura's face.

"Can we talk to you, in private?" Michinari asked before they gave Haizaki a look.

"As if I'd leave him to you-"

"Its okay Haizaki. I can handle myself." Hiura said, eyes still not leaving his former teammates.

"Tsk. I'd see you later by the entrance." Haizaki said before Hiura gave him a nod and a small smile.

Hiura watched Haizaki leave before turning to them. "What do you want? I prefer to make this quick. We'd be leaving tomorrow morning for Hokkaido."

"The school you're in is in Hokkaido?" Mansaku asked, surprised.

"Why do you sound like you care, Mansaku-san?" Hiura asked icily.

This question took them by surprise.

"Of course we care Hiura! That's why we're talking to you right now!" Okuiri said.

"Yeah. Hiura please just listen to us! And we want the old you back!" Norika said, tearing up.

Hiura chuckled a bit. "The old me? That'll never come back. I've disposed that trash the moment I left you guys at the park."

"Hiura! We were wrong, and we're sorry for it. You don't know how badly I wanted to apologize for what I said." Asuto said, and watched as Hiura took out his wallet and took a folded piece of paper that looked really crumpled.

"So you finally found out about me not writing this." Hiura said, showing them the letter.

"You kept it...?" Michinari asked softly

"Of course I will keep it. It reminds me of how much I hate all of you." Hiura said, and smirked when he saw the hurt flash on their eyes. "And I have no intentions of forgiving you for what you did. Ever."

"Hiura... That's not you talking... I know it." Asuto said.

"You don't know anything about who I am now, Inamori-san." Hiura said, the smirk still present on his face before it went back to his emotionless one. "Are we done yet? I don't plan to keep on talking to you all day."

None of the Inakuni Raimon said anything.

"Nothing? Good. We're done here." Hiura said before seeing Kozoumaru and smiled at him. "I didn't know you can play soccer. That was a good shoot a while ago." He said before giving Handa and Max a nod.

"So it was you! I thought coach was teaching someone he scouted but it turns out you're the one scouted by Hakuren!" Max said excitedly.

Inakuni Raimon's eyes widened.

The Hakuren Jr High?

The one standing on top when it comes to soccer in Hokkaido?

"Say hi to Fubuki Shirou for me when you meet him." Handa said.

Hiura tilted his head. "You know Shirou-nii?"

"Shirou...nii...?" Handa said, confused. "You know him?"

Max's eyes widened. "Don't tell me... You're the one who is being searched for by Hakuren Jr High for a year now to scout!"

The members of Inakuni Raimon looked at each other in surprise before looking at Hiura.

"That's what Inakuni's headmaster and Someoka-san told me. I visited Hokkaido with my grandmother last year. I got lost. It was Shirou-nii and Atsuya-nii who helped me. We played soccer during my stay at Hokkaido and kept contact with each other."

"So you're Kiichan!" Handa said "They told us a lot of things about you. They usually go with Someoka when he goes to Tokyo once a month."

"So that's why Atsuya-nii complained about dying from heat once." Hiura said.

"I want to learn more about you!" Max said excitedly

"Sorry. But Hiura and I have a date tonight." Haizaki as he pulled Hiura close to him.

Hiura looked confused. "Date? What's that?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what that means?" Haizaki said and sighed when Hiura shook his head.

"Come on. You still have to tell me how the hell did you manage to master your hissatsu in two freaking days only." Haizaki said before dragging him away.

Hiura looked at Max, Handa and Kozoumaru before nodding at them as a goodbye and didn't spare a glace at the others.

"So he does hate you." Kozoumaru said.

* * *

  
"Aniki. Fixing that bed over and over again won't change its appearance." Atsuya sighed as he entered the solo dorm room.

"I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't like the room? The bed? Everything!" Fubuki said as he looked around the OVERLY fixed and clean room.

"He will like it Aniki. You know Hiura. Its easy to make him happy." Atsuya said.

"But he changed a lot according to Someoka's story..." Fubuki said softly.

"I know. And that team will pay heavily for what they had done. But first, they have to get into the football frontier." Atsuya said.

"I'm excited to see him again. But this time as our teammate." Fubuki smiled as he placed the framed photo that was taken a year ago.

It was a picture of the twins and Hiura. With Atsuya grinning, Fubuki smiling and Hiura at the middle of the two, smiling as well.

"Will we ever get to make him smile like this again?" Fubuki asked softly.

"I'm sure we will be able to Aniki. We both love him. And we know him more than anyone here in Hakuren." Atsuya said before sighing and held Fubuki's wrist and dragged the protesting older twin. "Anyway. I came here to drag you out of this room. You're driving me crazy already. Come on. You promised me that you'd treat me to the cafe that had just opened! I saw some strawberry cake there!"

"Atsuya! I can walk without you having to drag me around!" Fubuki whined but the younger twin didn't listen.

* * *

Asuto and the others looked at each other happily.

They can continue playing soccer. They had just gotten a sponsor.

They can continue taking soccer back to Inakuni Jr High.

"We did it! We can continue playing!" Asuto said excitedly before his face turned a bit serious. "We can still reach out to Hiura."

"One day, our feelings would reach him. He'd understand that we regret everything. And I hope, one day, he'd forgive us." Michinari said.

"Let's just hope that he won't completely withdraw himself from the people around him." Kozoumaru said. "He sounded very distant. Even when talking to Haizaki."

"He's scared." Mansaku said. "I saw it in his eyes. I know Hiura long enough to realize things about him. He's scared to trust people again. He's putting up that facade to get himself to be distant from everyone."

"His eyes were full of pain. It was like... He's screaming for help. That he didn't want to be in it." Asuto said.

"But the more he's in that kind of pain, the more he'd get used to it until his current 'personality' would take over and wouldn't know who he really is anymore." Michinari said.

"That kind of smirk doesn't fit him. His face looks better with the kind smile that we always see." Norika said before looking down. "And we're the ones who destroyed it."

"That's why we'll be the ones who will get it back." Asuto said. "We'd get soccer back to Inakuni and get Hiura back."

Their attention was taken when they heard someone singing while looking at the vast scenery in front of them.

_"Someday, surely, I'll reach_  
_The place where my heart will heal_

_The eyes that look upwards reflect,_  
_The pieces of sadness that we pick up_

_Forever is sad and endless_  
_And i might long for it_

_Dreams are the mirage, even now,_  
_They are secretly, fleetingly, blooming somewhere"_

  
"Hiura..." Okuiri said

"The song sounds so sad..." Norika said, looking at the boy in front of them.

"Is that how much pain he's going through?" Mansaku asked softly

Asuto was about to run towards him when Haizaki approached Hiura.

They talked for a moment before they left.

As Hiura took his hand off his pocket, a crumpled paper fell off from it.

Asuto went to it and picked it up before looking at it.

Two photos were crumpled into a ball and it was obvious Hiura had an intention of throwing it away.

The first photo was a picture of Asuto, Hiura and Mansaku. It was taken on the day they found out that they'll be classmates for their second year in Jr High.

The second one was the picture of Inakuni Soccer team.

So Hiura was slowly getting rid of his memories with them.

"I won't allow you to leave from our lives Hiura. You belong to Inakuni. No matter where you go. You belong to us." Asuto said

* * *

  
"HAAH?! He only made you water things around at Raimon and that's where you learned how to use your hissatsu? In two days?!" Haizaki complained as they rode a bus back to Kidou's mansion where everyone was staying for now.

Hiura nodded "that's it. Told you it was nothing grand."

"I can't believe that..." Haizaki groaned "So what are you...?" He was cut off when he saw Hiura asleep. "Your facade worn you out huh?"

Haizaki studied his features as Hiura slept.

The usual frown or emotionless face was replaced with a relaxed one, making Haizaki think that he looks cuter that way.

Running his hand on Hiura's hair, Haizaki looked at Hiura seriously.

"If only Seishou found you first. We could destroy that team of yours as revenge. But for now, I'd be the one who would let them feel the pain. Go to Hakuren and get stronger." Haizaki said before putting his hat on Hiura's head and tilted it to cover his eyes, not wanting the flashing lights by cars passing by to disturb his sleep.

He then carried Hiura on his back as he went down the bus, and carried Hiura to Kidou's mansion.

"I promise you. No one would hurt you like they did. Ever again."


	4. 2.3

Hiura woke up to Someoka shaking him awake.

"Its time to go. We might miss the train to Hokkaido." Someoka said as Hiura sat up.

"When did I fell asleep?" Hiura asked.

"On the way home with Haizaki." Someoka chuckled.

"Oh..." Hiura blushed a bit. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on him."

"That's okay. He got busy with homework as soon as you two arrived. So don't worry about it so much. Kidou is preparing an English breakfast today. I already told them you eat so little during breakfast." Someoka said

"Thank you... Do we still have time to go to Raimon?" Hiura suddenly asked.

"Raimon? We still have four hours. But we need to be at the train station 30 minutes before it leaves to get good seats." Someoka said before raising his eyebrows "What are you planning?"

"I just want to thank Coach Zhao before I go. You know... For the hissatsu training." Hiura said softly

Someoka chuckled and ruffled his hair. "If that's all, then its really okay. Come on. Let's go down for breakfast then prepare. Our stuff was already packed last night."

Hiura nodded wordlessly and followed Someoka out of the room.

* * *

Inakuni Raimon was training when Someoka and Hiura arrived, both wearing their Hakuren Jr High soccer jacket and pants.

"Ah. Hiura-kun. Someoka-kun." Coach Zhao said as he noticed the two.

The soccer club stopped practicing at the mention of Hiura's name.

"Hiura..." Asuto said softly

"We're just dropping by because Hiura wants to say something." Someoka said before looking at the emotionless shorter male.

"Thank you... For the hissatsu technique." Hiura said softly before bowing

"You're welcome, Hiura-kun. I take it you're leaving for Hokkaido today?" Coach Zhao asked and the Inakuni Raimon's eyes widened.

Hiura just gave a small nod.

"Take care, okay?" Coach Zhao said and Hiura smiled softly.

"Hai."

"Oi Someoka, take care of the little Ice Prince!" Handa said.

"Ice Prince?" Hiura asked, confused.

"Why not stay at Raimon?" Max asked "Hakuren already has the Prince of Snowfields and the Bear Killer who are ice type users. They don't need another prince to add you know!"

Hiura chuckled a bit "Atsuya-nii would lose it if I don't go there. And would probably hunt you down when I tell him it was your idea."

"Yeah..." Max shuddered at the thought. "Just stay at Hakuren and keep Atsuya's head and temper controlled."

"As if I'd let you scout Hakuren's new member." Someoka told Max jokingly "That reminds me. I haven't seen your hissatsu." Someoka said as he looked at Hiura.

Hiura looked back at him before looking at Coach Zhao who made a chuckling noise.

"Everyone, please get off the field except for Matsuno-kun and Handa-kun." Coach Zhao said to which the players followed. "Hiura-kun. Show me the results of your training."

Hiura nodded before taking off his jacket and pants, revealing his Hakuren Soccer uniform.

"I can't believe... That Hiura would be playing for a different team..." Asuto said softly as Inakuni Raimon watched Hiura warm up a bit and Max and Handa going to their places.

"I know... And to think we lost him because of a stupid reason." Mansaku said, and everyone knew that Mansaku was angry at himself.

"Ready." Coach Zhao said before blowing the whistle.

Max passed the ball to Hiura who remained on his spot as Max ran towards the front of the goal. While Handa was running towards Hiura to get the ball.

"Why isn't he moving?" Michinari said as he observed his former teammate.

They soon noticed Hiura smirk before kicking the ball by his chest level, before running his hand over the ball which was soon covered in ice.

"Koori no Ya!" Hiura said before kicking the ball towards Max, and a beautiful arch-like pass that was made out of ice appeared on the field.

The hissatsu was beautiful... But terrifying.

"From one side of the field... To the other..." Okuiri said in shock

"The team would find it easy to score if he keeps on using it." Norika said

"See! I keep on telling you! Your smile is as cool as ice!" Max said as he went to Hiura

"Coach... Are you sure he only trained for this in two days?" Someoka said

"Yes. You've got a dangerous player on your side, Someoka-kun. If only his body wasn't physically weak, he'd be considered as one of the most dangerous players on the field." Coach Zhao said and everyone from Inakuni looked at their coach in surprise.

"What do you mean, coach?" Michinari asked

"Hiura-kun can be a threat to all enemies if he wants to, however even he hasn't realized that fact. But he's stopping himself from being one. He's scared of pushing himself to his limits. One look at him and I'm able to tell that he has a frail health. Tell me, Someoka-kun. Are you all ready for this? Is Hiura-kun really ready for this?" Coach Zhao asked

"Hakuren is ready. We have prepared necessary adjustments for him. The Fubuki twins are well informed about him. They seem rather close. But I don't know how prepared Hiura's body is for the weather there." Someoka said softly

"Good. Because if you're not completely prepared, you might be taking Hiura-kun to where his health would suffer more." Coach Zhao said before leaving them and went to Hiura to talk to him

"Someoka-san..." Asuto said as he and the rest of Inakuni Raimon went to him.

Someoka looked at them. These were the people who hurt Hiura. He's disappointed at them, but he can't hate them like how Hiura does.

"Um... Did Hiura tell you anything about what happened?" Asuto asked

"He did. But from what I heard when you were trying to talk to Hiura, it was a grave mistake, huh?" Someoka asked to which they nodded. He then sighed. "I can't tell if he's going to forgive you. He completely shut himself off from everyone. Even the Fubuki twins. Its like... Dealing with another Haizaki who is a lot more tamer."

"That's why... We want to apologize." Norika said

"He'd accept your apology when he's ready. But right now, what he wants is to defeat you guys through soccer. He wants you to feel his pain. I saw it through his plays." Someoka said

"Wants us to feel his pain...?" Asuto said softly as they looked at Hiura who was glaring heavily at them from the field.


	5. 2.4

Atsuya looked at the shivering blue haired boy who was now wrapped in Someoka's coat, amused.

Taking off his scarf, he gently wrapped it around Hiura's neck. "You can have it. I'll just buy a new one."

Someoka blinked in shock.

Atsuya being gentle to someone other than his twin?

Something must be up.

Atsuya made sure that the scarf was comfortably wrapped around Hiura's neck before pecking his forehead.

Hiura giggled at the affection he was getting from Atsuya. "Say... Atsuya..." Hiura said softly, clutching the soft fabric on his neck

"What is it?" Atsuya asked.

"Thank you." Hiura said, looking at the striker directly on the eyes. "Thank you for everything."

"What are you thanking me for?" Atsuya asked, confused.

"Nothing. I just feel like saying thank you. For being there. For taking care of me." Hiura said, smiling at him

"You're acting weird... But you're welcome..." Atsuya said, kissing Hiura's forehead.

"Suya.... Atsuya... ATSUYA...!" a voice said before Atsuya's eyes snapped open.

He looked around and realized he was in his room.

"Atsuya-kun. We have to go straight to the hospital." Hakuren's coach said.

"Did something happen to Aniki?!" Atsuya said, suddenly alert and wide awake.

Their coach shook his head. "Its Someoka-kun and the transfer student."

"Kirina?!" Atsuya said as he stood up before running off the room.

* * *

Fubuki was hugging himself, waiting in front of the surgery room.

Both Hiura and Someoka were rushed to the operating room as soon as they arrived at the hospital.

His soccer jacket and pants were covered in blood. Hiura's blood.

He whimpered as he remembered the events that had happen just an hour or two ago.

  
He was patiently waiting for Hiura and Someoka at the bus stop, and smiled when he saw the bus turn to the direction of the destination.

However, the excitement was short lived as the bus skidded and went straight to the cliff.

Fubuki could hear the screams of the passengers, the way how the metal and glass collided on the rocks as the bus tumbled down the cliff before a loud crashing sound was heard as it crashed on the tree.

Fubuki's mind went overdrive.

Someoka was there. Hiura was there.

His 'adoptive' baby brother was there...

Sliding down the cliff before running towards the remains of what used to be a bus, Fubuki was thankful that the impact forced the door to open.

"Someoka-kun? Kirina?" Fubuki said as he went in the vehicle.

The strong stench of blood flooded Fubuki's senses.

There were people who died on the spot, some were alive but were fighting for their lives... And hopefully his two friends were still alive.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw Someoka's condition.

His arm was twisted to a direction it wasn't supposed to be twisted at, there was a nasty head wound on the left side of his head. And he was leaning on someone who was wearing Hakuren's uniform as well...

Hiura was leaning on the shattered glass which was covered with his blood. He was leaning forward, making the blood from his forehead steadity dripping on his pants. There were glass shards impaled on his arms, and worst... His throat.

"Kirina...?" Fubuki said as he touched his cheek.

It felt like he touched snow... It was cold.

"Kirina... Wake up please!" Fubuki begged, tears pooling on his eyes. "This is my fault... If only I didn't ask for you to be transferred here!"

Hiura gently looked at Fubuki, his purple eyes lacked the usual shine and was showing extreme exhaustion.

"Kiichan!" Fubuki said as he gently kneeled in front of him. "Help is on the way!"

Hiura only gave a small nod before opening his mouth. "Nii-sa-" Hiura tried to talk before coughing out blood, which splattered to Fubuki's clothes, staining the material with deep red color.

"Don't talk. Please, save your energy." Fubuki said, tears slowly running down his cheeks.

Hiura gently touched his cheek, trying to wipe off the tears but managed to stain his cheek with a bit of his blood. "Don't... cry..." He rasped out.

"Kirina. Don't talk. You might damage your vocal cords more..." Fubuki sobbed, touching Hiura's hand and tightly held it.

Hiura stared at him for a moment before darkness took over him, slipping back to the unconscious state he was in previously.

Fubuki shakily took out his phone and dialed Atsuya's number, however, after a numerous ringing without it being answered, it went straight to voicemail.

Fubuki tried again, only this time, he called their coach. "Coach.. something happened.."

* * *

Fubuki tightly held his bloodstained sleeve "Its my fault, Kirina... Its my fault... I'm so sorry..." Fubuki cried softly to himself only to look up in fear when he heard the doctors in the operating room where Hiura was in starting to panic.

He can't lose him...

He can't lose the person who he secretly loved...

Just as when Hiura was finally at his arms' reach... 

He was about to leave again.

And the thought that he would no longer be able to bring him back if that happens made Fubuki cry harder.


	6. 2.5

Haizaki blinked when the glass of water shattered on the ground.

That was a first.

He was being careful, he's not sleepy and wasn't at his clumsy moments.

So how and why did the glass fall?

"Are you okay?" Kidou asked to which he got a small nod.

"Yeah... I just got a clumsy moment." Haizaki said before frowning.

For some reason he felt very uneasy.

Like something bad was going to happen...

* * *

  
The doctor looked at the coach and the distraught members of Hakuren soccer team. He sighed. "Hiura Kirina-kun and Someoka Ryuugo-kun?"

"I'm the coach of the team they're in." The coach said.

"I'll start with Someoka-kun." The doctor said as he looked at his clipboard. "We had to pop his arm back to normal. However, it'll take a month or two for it to fully heal. A few months of therapy is needed after that. He has two broken ribs and the head wound that he got required stitching. Despite that, Someoka-kun got lucky. Most of the impact was taken by Hiura-kun."

Fubuki froze when he heard that, and Atsuya gently hugged him. Both of them were still staring at the doctor.

"And Kirina? How is he?" Atsuya asked.

The doctor gave them a worried look. "We need to transport him to Tokyo. We don't have the proper equipment to treat him. The patient is on life support."

"Life support...?" Fubuki rasped out. Hiura's condition was that bad?

"He was lucky that the shards narrowly missed his vocal cords. Or he would've been mute for the rest of his life. However, we still strongly recommend that he won't talk for five months or so. We don't need unnecessary pressure on his throat. His head wound was very hard to stitch up, however we managed to. Almost all of his ribs were broken... I'll be honest. The next 72 hours are the most crucial for him. He isn't doing well despite the successful surgery."

Fubuki cried harder when he heard that.

"Can we visit our adoptive brother?" Fubuki whimpered

The doctor shook his head "Sadly... No. His body is extremely weak. We can't risk a possible infection."

Fubuki looked on the ground.

"You can look through the window to see him. However, Someoka-kun is allowed to have visitors." The doctor said before giving them a sad smile. "Once the 72 crucial hour is up, Hiura-kun is going to be transported to Tokyo to receive proper medical treatments. I have already contacted my friend about the situation. His name is Gouenji Katsuya."

"Gouenji... You mean the father of Gouenji-kun who is also part of the Raimon Reinforcement players?" Atsuya asked

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Your friend would be in good hands. Katsuya is a great doctor and would be able to help Hiura-kun."

* * *

Fubuki let out a strangled whimper when he saw the state that Hiura was in while Atsuya bit his lip, trying to keep it together for the sake of his Aniki.

Hiura was surrounded by a lot of machines he was already barely visible from all the wires and stuff attached on him.

"Kirina...." Fubuki said softly "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Its not your fault Aniki." Atsuya said "He'd recover Aniki. You know he would."

Fubuki nodded softly "But why...? Why did this have to happen? Just when we were finally able to see him again..."

"I don't know Aniki... I don't know..."

* * *

Gouenji was watching Raimon practice along with Kidou (who brought Haizaki along) and Kazemaru when his phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." He said before standing up and answering the call "Father? What is it?"

"Shuuya. You're friends with someone named Someoka Ryuugo, right?" Gouenji Katsuya said.

"Someoka? Yes. Is there something you want to tell me?" Gouenji asked, suddenly getting worried.

"Indeed, there is. Your friend had an unfortunate accident on the way to Hokkaido. The bus he was in fell down the cliff and is heavily wounded. A broken arm and a head wound to be exact." Katsuya said

"Someoka was involved in a what?! A car accident?!" Gouenji said, his eyes wide and voice went louder in shock.

Haizaki, Kazemaru and Kidou looked at him in alarm.

"What about Hiura?!" Haizaki asked loudly, earning the attention of the Inakuni Raimon who curiously looked at what was happening.

"Father. Was anyone with him? Hiura Kirina?" Gouenji asked, his throat felt dry as he processed what was being told to him.

"Hiura-kun would be transported to Tokyo for medical treatments IF he manages to survive the 72 crucial hour." Katsuya said.

"72 crucial hour? What do you mean, father?" Gouenji asked

"72 crucial hour? That means he's in a very critical condition." Kidou said.

"What happened to Hiura?" Asuto asked as he and the rest of Inakuni Raimon went to them.

"He's not breathing on his own, Shuuya. He's on life support. He's not allowed to have guests in his hospital room. You know what that means, right?" Katsuya asked, voice sounding grim.

"I know... Thank you, father." He said before putting down the call.  
  
"Gouenji, tell us what happened." Kidou said.

"The bus that Someoka and Hiura were in fell down the cliff." Gouenji said and heard gasps of shock from the others. "Someoka has a head wound and broken arm."

"And Hiura? What's his condition?" Haizaki asked.

The Inakuni Raimon looked at each other in discomfort.

Why does Haizaki care so much about Hiura like he knew him since they were kids?

"He's not breathing on his own. He's in life support." Gouenji said

"Not breathing on his own...?" Mansaku said in terror

"Life support...?" Michinari asked softly

"They'd transport him to Tokyo if he manages to pull through the 72 hour crucial time. With the way my father sounded like... I don't think they're expecting him to survive." Gouenji said

* * *

  
The Fubuki twins watched in horror as the doctors and nurses moved around quickly in Hiura's hospital room.

They were just watching him from outside of the room when one of the machines suddenly made some sort of noise.

"Brain activity, dangerously low."

"Organs are starting to fail, doctor!"

"The patient is not responding to the medicines injected on him."

"It can't be..." The twins said in disbelief as they watched the doctors putting more medical equipment on Hiura's body to keep him alive.

"Doctor, we're no longer getting any responses from the patient."

"If it remains like this for the next 24 hours, we'd have to pull the plug." One of the doctors said.

Pull the plug...

That means Hiura would die...

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" Fubuki cried out and Atsuya felt tears run down his cheeks, looking as desperate as his twin.

Not yet...

He still hasn't told Hiura how much he meant to him...

Not yet...

They still can't take him away...

_Not yet..._


	7. 2.6

Fubuki Shirou didn't get any sleep at all.

He was scared.

Scared that Hiura's health might deteriorate even more to the point he's dead.

And he didn't want that to happen.

"Why...? Why aren't you fighting Kiichan? Don't you want to play soccer with us anymore?" Fubuki said softly, staring at the blue haired boy through the window.

"Aniki." Atsuya, who looked as tired as Fubuki was, said as he went to him. "They're going to transport him tonight. His condition is getting worst. He might not make it if he stays here longer."

Fubuki looked down "I want to go with them..."

"We can't. Kiichan wouldn't like it if we drop out of the tournament because of this. He'd blame himself." Atsuta said.

Fubuki opened his mouth. He wanted to say that Hakuren can just drop off from the tournament but he knew that Atsuya was right.

Hiura would never forgive himself if that happens.

He'd blame himself to no end.

"Gouenji and some of the Raimon Reinforcement members would be there. He won't be alone." Atsuya said. "As much as I don't want this to happen as well, we have no choice. If we want him to recover." Atsuya said softly

"I know..." Fubuki said before the two of them looked at the unconscious midfielder again.

The two of them watched as Hiura was being strapped on the stretcher to avoid getting sudden movements while in the ambulance and get more injuries on his list.

Fubuki gently ran his hand on Hiura's bandage covered head, staring at the midfielder who's face was hidden behind the oxygen mask.

"Promise us that you'd be back." Atsuya said, gripping Hiura's hand tightly but also gently.

"Promise us that you'd recover..." Fubuki said softly.

"Excuse me. But we have to leave as soon as possible." A nurse said before the stretcher was now wheeled to the ambulance.

"Kirina!" Fubuki called out as he watched the doors of the ambulance closing.

"Its cruel isn't it...?" Fubuki said softly

"What is, Aniki?" Atsuya asked

"As much as Kirina wanted to be far from Inakuni Raimon, he's still being brought back to them... Even to the point where his life is in danger... He'd still be brought back to them..." Fubuki said  
  
Atsuya frowned.

What his brother said was true...

And he was scared that he might lose Hiura to them once again.

As much as it sounded mean and very selfish...

...he just hoped that Hiura's anger and hatred was stronger than his will to forgive.

And Atsuya felt bad thinking about it.

* * *

Hiura was looking around.

Everything was dark.

He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

For one, he was alone. No one could hurt him here.

But his whole body ached for some reason... But he didn't want to fight the pain anymore.

He was tired of fighting.

 _"You're the biggest trash that I know..."_ **Asuto...**

 _"I don't have time for this..."_ **Michinari...**

 _"Sorry. But we planned to eat with the rest of the team. That doesn't include you."_ **Mansaku...**

Why...?

Why did his family do this to him?

Was he really that disposable?

Hiura gripped his head tightly

He wanted the painful voices to stop.

He didn't want to hear them anymore...

He looked up.

Maybe this darkness could protect him....

Just ignore the voices...

And thing would be okay...

* * *

  
Haizaki, Kidou and Gouenji were at the waiting room, waiting for the ambulance's arrival.

The room where Hiura would be in was already set up and the needed equipments were being prepared.

"What are you doing here?" Haizaki suddenly growled, making Kidou and Gouenji look who Haizaki was talking to.

Approaching them was the members of Inakuni Raimon.

"Hiura is still our friend." Michinari said

"Friend? The way you treated him back at your island isn't the way friends should treat each other!" Haizaki growled angrily

"We were mistaken, okay! And we are suffering about it too! Hiura would never forgive us, and we know that! But we are desperately trying to fix things between us and show him how much we regret our actions..." Asuto said

"This isn't the time for us to lash at each other." Gouenji said

"Yeah. Our main priority is to hope that Hiura would arrive in the hospital... Alive." Kidou said

They all looked at Kidou and Gouenji before sitting on the chairs once again.

Haizaki frowned at what was happening...

First his best friend... Now the person that he likes...

Just how many people that he cares about would end up in the hospital?

"Make way!" A nurse shouted from the other end of the aisle as they ran while pushing a wheeled-stretcher.

"Patient from Hokkaido has arrived, prepare the operating room! There's blood in the kid's lungs!" A male nurse shouted as they ran past the group of soccer players.

Their eyes widened when they caught a glimpse of Hiura, who's eyes were tightly shut, hair barely visible from the bandages, and face looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Hiura..." Asuto said as he watched his best friend disappear behind the doors

"Father! What happened?!" Gouenji said urgently

"Hiura-kun coughed out blood when they were already near the hospital. I won't be able to tell much right now. We have to check what caused the blood to fill his lungs." Katsuya said before walking to the operating room.

The teenagers were quiet for a while, their minds processing what they have been just told and the events that had just taken place.

"Hiura... I beg you... Please try to pull through... You have to pull through!" Asuto said

Moments later... Gouenji Katsuya went out of the operating room with a grim look on his face before shaking his head.

"No... HIURA!!" Asuto screamed as he ran into the room where a body was on the operating table, covered with a white sheet.

Asuto slowly took off the sheet, revealing Hiura's peaceful look. It even looked like that he was sleeping.

But he wasn't...

Everyone in the room knew that Hiura would never wake up again.

They would never see the bright purple eyes again.

They would never hear his comforting voice.

They would never feel his comforting presence.

"Hiura... Don't do this... please... we still haven't been able to properly apologize to you..." Mansaku said, desperately touching Hiura's ice cold cheeks. 

Mansaku let out a sob before hugging Hiura's body. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Fubuki suddenly sat up as he gasped. He can feel his heart hammering on his chest.

He looked around.

He was in his dorm room in Hakuren.

And Atsuya was asleep on the other bed.

"Atsuya... Atsuya..." Fubuki said as he shook the sleeping teen.

"Hmm... What do you want, Aniki?" Atsuya said, a bit grumpy that his sleep was disturbed.

"Atsuya, Kiichan might not make it." Fubuki said and was surprised at the weird and confused look that Atsuya gave him.

"Aniki, Someoka and Kirina arrived around 11 PM. You were asleep and Kirina didn't want to wake you up. In fact..." Atsuya said as he gently pulled the blanket down and revealed a sleeping Hiura that was snuggled and hugging Atsuya by the waist.

"So... It was just a dream...? A nightmare...?" Fubuki said softly "Someoka-kun's okay? Even Kirina?"

"You've been watching too much television again, Aniki." Atsuya sighed. "But yes. They're okay."

Fubuki sighed in relief.

All he had to do now is to calm his heart that was still beating too fast.

"Atsuya?" Fubuki said after a while.

"What?"

"You seem to be enjoying the fact that you have Kirina all for yourself."

"Why of course."

"...."

"Aniki?" Atsuya said as he looked at Fubuki very seriously. "I want to teach Kirina my hissatsu technique... Eternal Blizzard."


End file.
